mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of the Crystal Empire/Transcript
Princess Luna: ﻿Coward... Walled up in his fortress like it were a tomb. :Princess Celestia: Our ground forces can't advance beyond his crystal field... And you know what he can do to our pegasi, unable to defend their minds with magic. :Princess Luna: Tch. :Princess Celestia: We only need a small window of attack. He's lost a lot of ground. The elements should dispose of him. :Princess Luna: And if they don't? :Princess Celestia: Why would they fail? :Princess Luna: Hypothetically speaking... :Princess Celestia: Well, hypothetically speaking, we're prepared just in case. :Princess Luna: Hmph. Indeed. He knows not what forces he is tampering with. Let us not stay his end further. :Princess Luna: ...Is that it? :Princess Celestia: Show yourself, coward! :King Sombra: laughter :Princess Celestia: It's over, Sombra! Yield! :King Sombra: laughing So... much... hatred! You speak of cowardice... Have you forgotten whose domain you are in? :Princess Celestia: I care not what dark pacts you've made! You will fail! :King Sombra: It seems even the gods lack purity in their hearts... I can taste your wrath... And it is delicious. :Princess Celestia: Silence, you cur! :Princess Celestia: Show yourself! Oh, sister... Thank goodness... No... Luna... please... Sister... It doesn't need to be like this! Luna! :King Sombra: Relentless... Why such lengths to protect your petty imperialistic interests? :Princess Luna: You're a fool if you think that's what I'm trying to protect. Release me. :King Sombra: In due time. I was curious as to why your sister would fear you... It seems she is right to do so. :Princess Luna: She does not fear me. :King Sombra: You shall see before long. Do you think she honestly understands the night and all its glory? :Princess Luna: Do not pretend you do in turn. :King Sombra: Oh, I understand perfectly. You find me to be a tyrant, yet the best kind of slave is one who is willing. :Princess Luna: Silence! :King Sombra: You can deny my warnings all you wish. It won't change your fate. :Princess Luna: Save your breath... :King Sombra: Even if by some miracle you were to defeat me, you'd only soon fall to your sister. Why be forced to choose? Equestria will see many a foe in its future. Would it not make sense for us to stand against them together? :Princess Luna: We would sooner take our own lives than submit to you. :King Sombra: Submit? Just like you have to your sister? I admire your resolve. You are strong. Far more fit to rule, far more deserving of repect... than Celestia. You have an opportunity now, to take her place. Together, we can show the nation what it truly means to fear the night. :Princess Luna: You are a fool... :King Sombra: So be it. :King Sombra: Such a shame... :Princess Luna: laughter You think you've found an ally in darkness? Do you comprehend the powers you were gifted with? The same powers I was born into...? Where do you think the shadows all go to hide from the precious light? Just who do you think stands against them? What you possess is a mere fraction of their might... The same might I stand unyielding against each and every night. :King Sombra: Stay back! :Princess Luna: You are nothing compared to them... You are nothing compared to me! You claim to know fear!? I shall show you true terror!! :King Sombra: What... are you..? :Princess Luna: I... am a Nightmare. :Princess Celestia: Luna?! :Princess Luna: What is it? :Princess Celestia: Thank goodness you're alright... Where are we...? What happened to... :Princess Luna: Sombra is no more... But, the Empire... he... I... :Princess Celestia: To banish an entire empire like that... How much hatred and power were we truly facing...? I'm just grateful you're unharmed, and were able to get us out safely. We'll need to bear news of this defeat to our subjects.. Not every fight will be a victory. Come. It's cold. Let us return home. Category:Transcripts Category:Silly Filly Studios